Mrato
Mrato, commonly known as "Meat ;)", "Rabbi Meat" and "Marta" is the founder of the FISHFILLET chat group, which had it's inception on Wednesday, July 3rd 2013. The message contents included what was thought to be the Lakeshore Sperm Bank. The message was sent to three other people, Nepeots "Nep" Peots, Audre, 'and '''Puss. '''These four are considered to be the "Original Fillets". Life Before FF Mrato attended 20th Street Junior Elementary school where she met long-time friend and filthy memer 'Nepeots "Nep" Peots. 'The two also attended James S. Hell Junior Middle School, where they met 'Ykell, Audre, '''and '''Puss. In 6th grade, "The Lazy Club" was formed, where a group of individuals including those aforementioned would gather on a concrete slab in front of the alternative gym doors, and relax and enjoy the sun. On the day Club Lazy formed, a rainbow shone in the sky. At the end of 6th grade, Ykell '''left to live in '''Simcoe. Her visits to the shore did not stop, and as she maintained contact with Mrato and the rest of the fillets, she was later included in the FISHFILLET chat and group, and is widely considered to be an unquestionable part of the group. The group was then further split up when almost everyone left to go to different high schools, Ykell in Simcoe, Mrato in ESA, leaving Audre and Nep in LCI. '''However, the spirit of the shore kept the girls together, with the initial prompt of the infamous '''Lakeshore Sperm Bank Conspiracy Theory. ''' Significant Contributions to FF * Founding of FISHFILLET * '''I'd eat five fucking mangoes if it wasn't for my fucking meth problem * Lakeshore Sperm Bank * Hto whelz Relationships Nepeots "Nep" Peots Nep and Mrato have been friends for approximately 8 years, making their friendship the second-longest FF friendship after Audre and Kelly's 10 years. The two have attended two different schools together, but currently are in different high schools. Nep and Mrato live the closest to each other than any other present members. The two hang out frequently and share a strong love and pride for the Lakeshore and the Greater Lakeshore Area. Mrato adopted Nep at an unknown time, and consideres Mrato to be her "Padrino". Nep is also Padrino to Hugo the Cactu, via divine permission given by Reverend Meatloaf. Puss Puss is the only original FF member who no longer belongs to the chat. Shortly after Puss was excommunicated/left, a slew of Prato 'fan art and fanfiction were made, causing the rise of the '''Archaic FF Relationships/Pairings Meme. ' The album "PRATO TAKEOVER 09/07/13" by Nep featured images and fan art of the two being romantically involved. To this day, Puss is unaware of Prato. '''Ykell Mrato used to hate Ykell with a burning passion because she felt as though Ykell spent too much time with Nep. However, by the end of 6th grade, she discovered she did not hate Ykell at all and was deeply saddened that she had to go. However, she had a chance to redeem herself and get to know Ykell better whenever she came in to visit. It is hypothesized that Ykell was not in the original FF chat due to Mrato not knowing whether the two were close enough to share such sexually suggestive messages. However, after bonding over Dixie and general Lakeshore shenanigans, the two became quite close and continue to be so today. Ykell and Mrato also had a pairing named Mrelly, which was the only pairing in between two FF members who were both aware of it and contributed to the fanbase. The album "Mrelly" was established on September 7th, 2013, making it the second Archaic FF Pairing. It is arguable that Mrelly has never ended, as the pairing was prosperous, and resulted in even more fanfiction and stories, mostly made by Mrato and Ykell. Audre Mrato and Audre likely met sometime in 6th grade, likely at Club Lazy. The two became very close at James S Bell and bonded over their love of One Direction. Audre and Mrato are likely the only FF members never to have had a fight with one another. This is because the relationship between the two is loving and caring, if sometimes strange. Audre, like Nep, is one of the only original FF members still in the chat. Hto Whelz Mrato became sexually attracted to Hto Whelz in the early stages of FF. Their love culminated in a true story ''Mrato published about her and her lover at a club. The tell-all was published on December 7th, 2013. Mrato continues to be sexually attracted to Hto Whelz, and all the Fillets are supportive of her sexuality. Kelly even gifted a Hto Whelz to Mrato from Canadian Tire, which made Mrato appreciative of her friend group. Hto Whelz has been observed having limited speech patterns consisting of the ability to say "Vroomz", however in the exclusive "mraot and hto whelz" Mrato mentions that Hto Whelz is actually capable of speech, however ceases to elaborate as the article suddenly ends. '''Al Pacino/Pacinp/P.C Choo' Mrato fell in love with Al Pacino in the summer of 9th grade, after watching Scarface ''for the second time. Her love for him culminated in a collage which was posted to Instagram, as well as a poster purchased for her by her mom in Dixie mall. Mrato continued to be romantically involved with Al Pacinp for a long period of time, even go so far as to go on Omegle at 3 am with Ykell at one of Nep's sleepovers. The interests typed in were "Scarface" and "Al Pacino". Kelly and Mrato found each other. ''To the right: Taken at 3:30AM on Omegle.com. Text reads: "You're chatting with a random stanger. Say hi! You both like Al Pacino, and Scarface." Mrato: Hi Kelly? Ykell: Yolo Fun Facts She considers Vin Diesel and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson her personal life goals. * Has likely over 100 children on sims. Category:People Category:FF Members __NOINDEX__